The Immortal Witch
by Sawada Teppei
Summary: apa permintaanmu? . aku akan mengabulkannya . tapi awas, jangan sampai kau berkhianat . karena nyawamu taruhannya . apa keinginanmu, tuan? . aku tidak terikat, tapi mengikat . aku tertidur agar tak terjadi hal yang tak diinginkan . jika kau terikat dan mati, maka aku bebas melakukan aa pun yang aku mau . DUNIA, AKU KEMBALI .
1. Chapter 1

**KEBANGKITANNYA**

.

Naruto Mr. Kishimo

.

Warning about what inside the story? . Don't ask me . ('-') . Just find it by your self . (^_^)

Okey . Okey , I will give you some. AU . FEMNARU . only that okey , no more.

.

Soorrryyyyy, gaeszz. Ane sok misterius, tapi ane yankin kalau ane sedikit aneh. Hehehehe …..

.

Fantasi ane dikit aneh jadi mohon di maklumi. Read it, OK! . REVIEW PLEASSSEEE . Dan jangan lupa untuk subc− uhumm –maksud ane FOLLOW! .

.

.

.

LETS START

.

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan bawah tanah gelap yang di dalamnya terdapat banyak sekali kertas, ada yang tersusun tapi ada, ada juga yang berserakan seperti habis di obrak-abrik. Di tengah ruangan ada satu buah meja dan kursi. Tiba-tiba lampu kecil yang di letakkan di atas meja menyala, pelakunya adalah seorang pria setengah baya yang menduduki satu-satunya kursi yang ada di ruangan itu. Ditangannya yang sengaja di letakkannya di atas meja terdapat sebuah map berwarna merah yang bertuliskan RAHASIA di bagian depan mapnya dan sebuah kertas segel yang di tempel di sekeliling map merah itu.

" apa kau yakin dengan apa yang kau katakan ? " Tanya pria setengah baya itu pada orang yang berdiri tegak di seberang sisi mejanya dengan nada mengancam dan aura membunuh yang menguar dari setiap pori-pori tubuhnya untuk mengintimidasi lawan bicaranya.

" saya yakin Jendral " jawab seorang pri ayang memakai penutup wajah yang membentang dari bagian bawah mata sampai bagian bawah dagunya dengan tenang karena apa yang di katakannya sudah di periksanya sendiri.

" baiklah " tidak ada lagi nada mengancam, tidak ada lagi aura menbunuh yang ada hanya nada pasti dan tenang serta aura tegas yang terkesan berwibawa yang di gunakannya.

" tapi apa anda yakin mau menggunakanNYA untuk melawan DIA , Jendral? . bukannya jika anda mengerahkan pasukan anda sudah lebih dari cukup , Jendral ? " orang yang memakai kain penutup wajah itu sengaja menekan suaranya saat dia menyebut NYA dan DIA untuk lebih menjelaskan maksudnya. Tapi yang dia heran kenapa harus repot-repot mengunakanNYA.

" karena DIA memiliki pasukan khusus yang hanya akan menuruti perintah yang hanya di keluarkan oleh DIA . bahkan pasukannya tidak mau mengikuti perintah Hokage "

" tapi anda juga memiliki pasukan khusus, Jendral "

" pasukanku lebih mementingkan morol dan hati nurani dari pada misi sedangkan pasukannya lebih mementingkan misi. Pasukan yang DIA miliki lebih mirip mesin pembunuh dari pada manusia "

" ….. " tidak ada suara yang keluar dari lawan bicara sang Jendral karena dia sendiri juga tau, semua anggota pasukan khusus yang DIA ciptakan akan melakukan segala cara untuk keberhasilan misi mereka meski harus membunuh rekannya sendiri.

" bagaimana dengan sekutu yang DIA gunakan, Jendral? "

" semua akan selesai di tanganNYA " jawab sang Jendral dengan tegas untuk meyakinkan lawan bicaranya " baiklah. Jika memang tidak ada hal lain lagi yang ingin kau katakan dan tanyakan. Kau boleh pulang untuk istirahat karena besok pagi jam 9 tepat kita akan menemuiNYA "

" kalau begitu saya permisi, Jendral " orang yang memakai kain penutup wajah itu keluar dari ruangan berpenerangan minim itu sesaat setelah dia mengatakannya. Saat tidak lagi terdengan suara langkah dari luar ruangan pria setengah baya itu menghancurkan kertas segel yang menempel di sekeliling map merah yang di pegangnya agar map itu bisa di buka

Di dalam map itu terdapat beberapa kantung pelastik kecil yang isinya rambut, darah, sobekan kain dan potongan jari tangan bagian kelingking yang terlihat segar tapi tidak ada darah yang keluar dari potongan jari itu. Di dalam map itu juga ada selembar foto perempuan cantik yang sedang tersenyum dengan mata yang menutup dan beberapa lembar kertas yang berisi data-data dari perempuan yang ada di foto serta selembar kertas kecil berwarna hitam yang bertuliskan titik koordinasi dari tempatNYA berada dengan tinta berwarna putih dan cap lambang Pemerintahan di bagian pojok kanan atasnya yang berwarna merah darah.

" untuk melawan orang yang mencoba bersenang-senang kau harus menggunakan orang yang suka bersenang-senang. Lawanlah batu kapur dengan batu koral. Terdengar seperti rencana yang kejam tapi itu pantas jika melawan DIA dan sekutunya "

.

.

.

Kantor Pusat Pemerintahan . Di dalam ruang milik salah satu Jendral Besar. Pukul 08:47 .

.

Ada 9 orang pria yang berkumpul di dalam ruangan itu. Salah satunya sedang duduk dia ats kursi di belakang meja kerja. Diatas mejanya dedtapan papan mana berwarna putih gading yang bertuliskan " Jendral AD " dengan warna hitam pekat.

" Wilayah Utara aman Jendral "

" Wilayah Timur aman "

" Wilayah Barat aman "

" Wilayah Selatan aman "

" Pasukan Khusus siap di kerahkan kapan saja "

" Pusat Data aman terkendali, Jendral "

" Pusat Introgasi siap menerima tugas baru, kami juga sudah mendapatkan informasi utama dari kasus sebelumnya serta informasi lain yang di miliki orang itu yang akan berguna nanti " orang itu langsung menyerahkan sebuah map berwarna hitam kepada sang Jendral.

" bagus. Tetap pertahankan kerja kalian yang memuaskan ini " sang Jendral melihat kearah seorang pria yang memakai kain penutup wajah yang belum mengatakan laporan hariannya dari tadi " dan kau? "

" masing-masing Kapten dari AD melakukan tugasnya dengan baik. Beberapa misi baru telah di selesaikan. Ada beberapa misi lama yang berat juga sudah di selesaikan. Misi yang di tutup masih di tutup karena belum ada yang merasa sanggup untuk membukanya kembali. Tidak ada kericuhan yang terjadi di antara mereka. Selebihnya seperti biasa tidak ada yang berubah "

" baiklah . kalau begitu selamat bekerja untuk kalian semua " pria-pria itu langsung keluar setelah sang Jendral menyelesaikan kata-katanya, menyisakan sang Jendral dan pria berkain penutup muka.

" apa kau siap? " Tanya sang Jendral

" tapi bagaimana jika orang ini berkhianat, Jendal? "

" orang ini tidak akan berkhianat karena kepercayaan itu penting untukNYA "

" apa anda yakin bahwa orang ini akan bekerja sama, Jendral? "

" ya. Selain kepercayaan orang ini juga mementingkan balas budi. Yang harus kau takutkan adalah rasa percayanya kepada kita bukan sebaliknya "

" kenapa anda berbicara seperti itu, Jendral? "

" karena penghianatan adalah hal yang paling di bencinya di dunia ini. Dia bisa menghancurkan kita kapan saja "

" bukankah kita sudah pernah menaklukkanNYA sekali. Yang perlu kita lakukan adalah menaklukkanNYA lagi. Jadi yang harus berhati-hati itu bukan kita melainkan orang ini "

" kita tidak menaklukkanNYA tapi keinginnanNYA untuk TIDUR-lah yang membuatNYA mau berada di bawah segel pengikat Negara kita " sang Jendral sengaja menekankan kata TIDUR agar lawan bicaranya mengerti mengerti maksudnya dalam artian tidur yang berbeda. " kita sudah terlalu banyak membuang waktu disini. Sebaiknya kita langsung kesana sekarang. Semakin cepat kita membuat perjanjian denganNYA semakin cepat kita menaklukkan DIA " muncul lubang dimensi di belakang pria berkain penutup wajah yang menbuat lubang dimensi itu adalah sang Jendral. Lubang dimensi itu terhubung dengan orang yang ingin di temui oleh kedua orang itu dari tadi malam. Kedua pria itu masuk kedalam lubang itu, sesaat setelah mereka berdua melewatinya lubang itu menutup dang menghilang menyisakan ruang kerja yang kosong.

.

.

.

Di suatu tempat.

.

Terdapat sebuah peti kaca tanpa penutup yang berisikan seorang perempuan cantik yang tengah tertidur dengan wajah damai di dalam ruangan terang yang berwarna putih dengan hologram berbertuk bunga mawar kuning emas yang menyongsong tegak di atas bulan sabit berwarna hitam yang menjadi landasannya dia atas peti kaca itu. Tapi jika kalian telisik lebih jelas maka kalian akan menemukan hal yang janggal, jari kelingking sebelah kiri sang Perempuan hilang entah kemana.

" hei "

" ya , Jendral ? "

" apa kau pernah mencium orang lain dibibir sebelumya? "

" b-be-belum. T-tapi kenapa Jendral t-tiba-tiba menanyakan hal seperti itu? " aneh dan canggung ' p-perasaanku jadi gak enak '.

" karena hanya dengan di cium oleh seorang perjaka yang bisa melepaskan sgelnya " kata sang Jendral sambil menahan tawa karena melihat ekspresi terkejut yang di keluarkan oleh sang lawan bicara sambil munjukkan darah yang berada di dalam kantung pelastik kecil yang berasal dari dalam map merah yang berhasil di temukannya tadi malam.

" ke-kenapa cara pelepasan segelnya aneh seperti itu, sih? " hilang sudah sopan santunnya.

" hahahaha ….. " lepas sudah tawa sang Jendral melihat reaksi bawahan kepercayaannya itu " aku hanya bercanda "

" tidak lucu " belum selesai sang Jendral berbicara tapi pria yang memakai kain penutup wajah itu dengan tidak sopannya

" aku hanya membutuhkan sedikit darahmu "

" untuk apa? " lagi-lagi ucapan sang Jendral di potongnya lagi

" aku merasa bahwa DIA udah sadar kalau kita udah tau tentang rencananya. Orang yang darahnya di berikan kepadaNYA akan dilindungiNYA " ucapan sang Jendral hendak di potong lagi tapi sang Jendral cepat menganggat tangannya menunjukkan bahwa dia tidak ingin perdebatan sekarang " kau tidak perlu menghawatirkanku. Apa kau lupa aku ini siapa? " hanya gelengan kepala yang menjadi jawaban dari pertanyaan sang Jendral yang di berikan oleh sang lawan bicara " aku tidak di berikan jabatan ini hanya untuk pajangan " pria yang memakai kain penutup wajah paham benar apa yang di maksudkan oleh sang Jendral " selama orang ini percaya padamu maka hidupmu akan terjamin keselamatannya. Sekarang berikan aku sedikit darahmu "

Orang yang memakai penutup wajah itu menggigit saah satu jari angannya hingga berdarah. Sang jendral langsung meneteskan sedikit darah dari kantung pelastik kecil tadi ke atas jari bawahannya yang berdarah dan membimbing jari tangan sang bawahan ke arah bibir seorang perempuan yang dari tadi menjadi objek permasalah mereka yang sedang tertidur di dalam peti kaca.

Seat setelah darah yang menggenang di ujung jari dari bawahan sang Jendral menempel di atas bibir itu, darahnya langgung meresap tanpa meninggalkan bekas. Perlahan tapi pasti bibir itu mengulas sebuah senyum dan terbuka " aahh ….. ada urusan apa kalian membangunkanku? " perempuan itu bertanya tanpa merubah posisinya atau pun membuka metanya. Suara yang di keluarkannya merdu dan terkesan sedikit datar, seperti memintamu untuk melakukan apa pun yang di ucapkannya.

" aku Sarutobi Hiruzen membangunkanmu untuk mengabulkan perintahku dengan inbalan jari kelingking sebalah kirimu "

" aahhh …. Jariku tersayang. Tapi kenapa kau tidak menggunakan darahmu melainkan darahnya? Apa kau tidak tau keuntungan yang akan kau dapatkan? "

" aku tau. Tapi aku ingin kau menjamin nyawanya selama dia tidak menghianatimu "

" baiklah, jika itu maumu. Tapi kau tau bahwa aku tidak akan terikat denganmu maupun dia jika kalian terbukti berkhianat ? "

" ya, aku tau itu "

" aku juga tidak akan menuruti pemintaan kalian jika aku tidak mendapatkan keuntungan apa pun "

" setuju "

" aku hidup bebas "

" terserahmu "

" namamu, Dear? "

" U-Umino I-Iruka "

" kau tidak pernah memberikan darahmu kepada siapa pun? "

" b-bagaimana kau tau? "

" karena aku tidak mencium darah siapa pun yang bercampur dengan darahmu, kecuali di beberapa tempat jauh dari sini karena darahmu tercecer di sana saat bertarung, di beberapa tempat di beberapa rumah sakit dan di beberapa tempat lainnya. Lagian aku sudah memutuskan untuk " dia sengaja menjeda perkataannya entah untuk tujuan apa tapi yang pasti jeda waktu itu membuat Iruka dan Hiruzen penasaran " menyukai aroma yang kau keluarkan, I-ru-ka-kun "

" a-aa ….. " terkejut? Tentu saja ' apa-apan dia ini '

' seperti yang di harapkan darinya dan hal mengejutkan lainnya ' batin sang Jendral.

" aku siap menerima perintah, my Lords " terbuka lah mata sang peerempuan yang memiliki warna yang indah yang dapat menjerat siapa pun yang melihatnya.

.

.

.

\- TO BE CONTINUE ….. -

.

.

.

Mohon waktunya untuk menyempatkan memberikan responnya di kolom review, apa lagi kalau mau menyempatkan untuk memfollow dam memfavoritekan cerita ini. Apalagi kalau sampek akun ane juga, pasti bakalan keren.

OKKEEYYYY … HAVE A NICE DAY GAESZZZ.


	2. Chapter 2

**KEMUNCULANNYA**

.

Naruto Mr. Kishimo

.

Warning about what inside the story? . Hmmm … , I will give you some. AU . FEMNARU . Gaje, etc.

.

Sorry yea, gaesz. Kalau pembukaannya rada aneh, soalnya ane kurang pinter nulis yang begituan. Tapi ane berusaha keras untuk buat ini cerita rada bermutu, kalau ada tulisan ane yang sedikit membingungkan para Reader sekalin atau membuat anda semua rada penasaran. Ane minta maaf, sorry broo!.

.

Fantasi ane sedikit aneh jadi mohon di maklumi. Read it, OK! . REVIEW PLEASSSEEE . Dan jangan lupa untuk subc− uhumm –maksud ane FOLLOW! .

.

.

.

LETS START

.

.

.

Di salah satu ruang kelas KWA ( Konoha Witches Academic )

.

ohayo, minna " sapa Iruka, saat memasuki kelasnya dan berjalan ke arah meja yang memang disediakan untuknya.

" ohayo, Iruka-sensei "

" hari ini adalah ujian penentuan. Ujian dimana nasib dan jabatan kalian sebagai pasukan pemerintahan akan di tentukan, kalian hanya perlu menang di pertarungan duel secara adil tidak perduli kaku kalian ingin menunjukkan semua kekuatan yang kalian miliki atau hanya menunjukkan sedikitnya saja. Ada 2 tahap yang harus kalian lewati. Pertama, pertarungan one by one . Kedua, pertarungan secara team. Team di pilih secara acak, setiap team memiliki 3 anggota dan salah satunya akan menjadi ketua team yang di pilih secara acak oleh komputer. Peraturannya sangat mudah, yang paling lama bertahan yang akan menang dan jika kedua pihak masih bisa bertahan hingga waktu yang di tentukan habis maka kalian ditentukan dengan hasil voting oleh ke-3 Jendral dari AU, AD, AL . Ujian kali ini sedikit berbeda dari ujian yang biasa di lakukan oleh lulusan sebelumnya karena pemerintah memutuskan untuk mengikut sertakan calon peserta yang di ajukan langsung oleh setiap anggota pemerintah yang tidak mengikuti akademi " belum selesai Iruka menjelaskan tentang ujiannya Kiba dari clan Inuzuka ( clan yang memegang kontrak pemanggil anjing yang sah ) memotong ucapannya.

" itu artinya ujian kali ini akan lebih mudah dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya karena banyak saingan yang tidak terlatih sebab tidak pernah di latih di akademikan, sensei? " Tanya bocah clan anjing a.k.a Kiba.

" iya dan tidak " jawab Iruka , tapi belum sempat dia menjelaskan alasannya perkataannya sudah di potong terlebih dahulu.

" kok gitu, sensei? "Kali ini yang memotong ucaopannya adalah Sakura dari klan Haruno, clan yang terkenal dengan kekuatan pukulannya.

" iya, karena mungkin ada yang masih pemula dan kurang terlatih. Tidak, karena kemungkinan besar para anggota pemerintah hanya akan memilih yang terbaik dari yang terbaik sebab nama mereka yang menjadi taruhannya. Jika pemain mereka lemah maka kemampuan mereka untuk menentukan pilihan akan di ragukan " Iruka sengaja menjeda ucapannya sebentar untuk melihat wajah-wajah dari seluruh muridnya yang ada di hadapannya " sebagai informasi Jendral Sarutobi dari AD juga menunjuk seorang peserta yang belum pernah sensei lihat sebelumnya, mungkin dia pendatang baru di konoha atau mungkin dia orang konoha yang memang menyembunyikan dirinya selama ini. tapi yang pasti, jangan remehkan orang pilihannya karena beliau gak mungkin memilih sembarang orang untuk memegak nama baiknya. Apa kalian semua mengerti? "

" kami mengerti, sensei " ucap murid-murid Iruka serempak.

" baiklah, semuanya. Kita ke lapangan tanding utama sekarang " perintah Iruka. Jujur saja, sebenarnya Iruka lebih menghawatirkan keselamatan murid-muridnya dari pada lawan muridnya karena 90% muridnya terdiri dari orang yang memiliki kepercayaan diri yang tinggi cenderung menremehkan orang lain. " haahh, semoga saja mereka lebih memikirkan rencana memengangkan pertandingan mereka dari pada harga dirinya yang melebihi tinggi badannya sendiri " gumam Iruka sedikit cemas bercampur frustasi.

.

.

.

Di Lapangan Tanding Utama.

.

~ CEK – CEK , 1 , 2 , 3 . OKE . PERHATIAN KEPADA SEMUA PESERTA, DIHARAPKAN UNTUK BERKUMPUL DI TENGAH LAPANGAN TANDING UTAMA UNTUK PENDAFTARAN ULANG JUMLAH PESERTA ~

Terdengar pemberitauan dari speaker-speaker yang terpasang di sekitar lapangan tanding utama. Semua peserta berkumpul di tengah lapangan tanding, tapi jika ada yang cukup jeli menghitung jumlah pesertanya maka akan ketauan kalau pesertanya kurang satu orang. Bukan-bukan, dia bukannya menyerah sebelum berperang. Bukan juga tidak mendengar pengumunannya tapi dia lebih memilih menjauh dan tidur di salah satu atap gedung-gedung yang ada di sekitar tempat itu sampai namanya disebutkan.

.

.

.

Di Tengah Lapangan Tanding Utama.

.

" uhuk . perkenalkan nama saya . uhuk . Hayate . uhuk . saya berperan . uhuk . sebagai wasit disini . uhuk . uhuk . baiklah sepertinya . uhuk . kita mulai saja pertandingannya . uhuk . uhuk " ucap Hayate khas dengan batuknya dan wajah yang terlihat [atau memang benar] seperti pasien pelarian dari rumah sakit.

" a-apa kau baik-baik saja H-Hayate-san? " Tanya Kiba khawatir.

" yaeh . uhuk . uhuk . aku . uhuk . baik "

" k-kau Yakin Hayate-san? " Tanya Kiba yang makin khawatir.

" aku yakin . uhuk . uhuk "

" b-baiklah, k-kalau anda yakin H-Hayate-san " ucap Kiba sweetdrop.

" BAIKLAH, KITA MULAI SAJA .uhuk . uhuk . KOMPUTER . uhuk . SILAHKAN DI ACAK " teriaknya dengan beberapa batuknya yang berhasil lolos dari mulutnya.

" DUEL PERTAMA . uhuk . INUZUKA KIBA MELAWAN . uhuk . uhuk . ROCK LEE " Hayate menjeda ucapannya untuk mengambil napas ' haah… kenapa gak pake mik aja sih ' protesnya dalam hati. " UNTUK PESERTA LAIN . uhuk . SILAHKAN MENUJU RUANG TUNGGU . uhuk . uhuk " seluruh peserta mengikuti perintah dari Hayate dan menyisakan Hayate dan peserta duel yang berdiri saling berhadapan menatap lawan merea dengan dirinya sebagai pembatas. Hayate melihat kearah kirinya, terlihat Kiba yang menggunakan celana panjang berwarna hitam dan kaos tangan panjang yang berwarna hitam juga. Jaket berhoodie tebal yang panjangnya mencapai setengah pahanya dengan bulu yang menghiasi tepian hoodienya dan bagian ujung tangannya, jaket itu berwarna abu-abu dengan bulu yang berwarna putih. Sepatu boot setinggi mata kaki berwarna hitam pekat dengan garis abu-abu yang melintang disisi luarnya. Yang mencolok darinya adalah tato segitiga terbalik berwarna merah yang bertengger di kedua pipinya dan sepasang taring yang terlihat saat dia membuka mulutnya. Kemudian Hayate melihat kearah kanannya, terlihat Lee yang menggunakan baju kaos ketat bertangan panjang yang menyatu dengan celananya yang mencapai mata kakai berwarna hijau denagn jubah panjang mencapai betis tanpa lengan berwarna sama dengan baju yang di kenakannya hanya saja warnanya lebih tua. Memakai sepatu sket berwarna hitam polos sebai alas kakinya. Kiba dan Lee sudah siap menyerang dengan berbagai mantra yang mereka ketahui, terlihat dari BANG yang dimiliki mereka bersinar terang begitu juga . Setiap Witches memiliki BANG yang berfungsi untuk menyalurkan energi pengguna agar mantra yang mereka keluarkan bekerja. BANG bisa berbentuk apa saja bisa mainan kalung, pin, jepit rambut, gelang, jam, cincin, apa saya tapi fungsinya tetap saja sama. Kiba memiliki BANG berupa pin berbentuk kepala anjing berwarna putih dengan titik hitam sebagai matanya yang tersemat di bagian depan jaketnya sebelah kiri sejajar dengan posisi jantungnya. Sedangkan BANG milik Lee berbentuk tali pinggang yang melingkar di pinggulnya dengan posisi sedikit miring di sebelah kiri berwarna hitam.

" kalian sudah siap? "

" BRING IT ON/AKU SIAP " jerit Kiba dan Lee bersamaan dan langsung memasang posisi berarung mereka masing-masing. Kiba siap dengan lingkaran sihir berwarna putih yang bertuliskan INU di bagian tengahnya yang mengambang tepat di belakangnya dengan jarak sejauh 50 cm dengan diameter 1,5 meter yang siap mengeluarkan anjing yang memiliki kontrak dengannya. Sedangkan Lee mengeluarkan dua buah lingkaran sihir polos kecil berdiameter 10 cm berwarna hijau cerah yang terpampang di depan kedua kepalan tangannya yang berfungsi untuk memperkuat tinjunya. Kiba terkenal di kawasan akademi karena kombinya dengan anjing berbulu putih bersih yang di kontraknya yang bernama Akamaru. Sama halnya dengan Kiba, Lee juga terkenal di kawasan akademi hanya saja Lee terkenal dengan tinjunya sekaligus ketahanan fisiknya.

.

[ kita skip saja kronologi pertarungan mereka . MAAF . ane hanya coba ingin focus ke mainstory ].

.

" sudah lah . haah . haah . haah . menyerah saja . haah . Lee " ucap Kiba sambil cengap-cengap [ uhumm. CENGAP-CENGAP itu sama kayak (-_-') hmm . etto . AAHH . kecapean atau kecapekkan ya?. Itu lah dia pokoknya ] dan seringai meremehkan miliknya terlukis jelas di wajahnya.

" haah . haah . mungkin kaulah . haah . yang harusnya . haah . menyerahh, Kiba " kata Lee menanggapi ucapan Kiba.

 _~ Trriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnggg ~_

' dasar orang-orang bodoh, kalau memenag tidak mau mengalah dari awal kenapa enggak berdiam diri aja dari awal sampai waktunya habis. Tapi mereka berdua malah buang-buang tenaga dan mengekspos tehnik-tehnik mereka di depan orang banyak. Sekarang semua orang tau sekuat mana dan tehnik apa saja yang mereka punya. Banyak orang yang bakalan mengambil keuntungan dari mereka kalau begitu caranya ' batin Hayate yang sedang memperhatikan mereka dari tadi [ ane gak tau, Haayate kalau bicara dalam hati terbatuk-batuk juga atau enggak. Jadi, ane buat aja dia gak terbatuk-batuk saat bicara di hatinya sekalian hemat tenaga. Kan, capek nulis uhuk-uhuk terus. Viiisss, meeenn. (^_^)v ].

" uhuk . WAKTU KALIAN . uhuk . TELAH HABIS . uhuk . uhuk . HASILNYA . uhuk . SERI . uhuk . MEDIC! " Kiba dan Lee langsung terduduk akibat kelelahan setelah mendengar keputusan wasit " BAIKLAH . uhuk . uhuk . PERTANDINGAN SELANJUTNYA . uhuk . KOMPUTER SILAHKAN DI ACAK . uhuk . uhuk " dua kolom yang menunjukkan nama Kiba dan Lee berganti nama dan terus berganti dengan cepat. Nama-nama itu terus berganti dan tiba-tiba berhenti pada dua buah nama " HYUUGA NEJI . uhuk . MELAWAN " Hayate tidak menyelesaikan ucapannya karena heran dengan nama yang muncul.

Nama yang muncul tunggal, tidak memiliki nama belakang atau yang lebih di kenal dengan nama klan / marga. Semua orang yang ada di sekitar lapangan tanding utama heran kecuali seorang kakek tua yang sedang menghisap asap yang keluar dari pipa rokoknya.

Tidak ada yang tau atau pun mendengar bahwa ada orang yang tidak memiliki mana belakang atau yang lebih dikenal dengan klan / marga. Orang yang bernama Neji dari klan Hyuuga berjalan kea rah tengah lapangan tanding tapi tidak dengan lawannya.

Tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan lawannya atau pun orang orang lain di tengah lapangan tanding itu kecuali Hayate selaku wasit. Terdengar suara bisik-bisik dari arah penonton. Penonton membisikkan banyak hal, tapi inti pembicaraannya tetap sama lawannya di issukan bahwa dia takut melawan orang dari klan Hyuuga.

Belum sempat Hayate mengatakan nama dari lawan Neji, muncul kobaran api berwarna biru bercampur merah di depannya. Semua orang terdiam melihat kobaran api aneh itu yang muncul secara tiba-tiba.

Posisi kobaran api itu di gantikan oleh seorang perempuan manis yang sedang duduk bersila sambil memakan sesuatu yang belum di indentifikasi oleh pihak kepolisian setempat bahwa makanan itu beracun atau tercemar [ perasaan intinya sama, la? ]. Hal itu di buktikan dengan mangkuk berisi kuah berlemak yang masih mengepulkan asap yang ada di tangan kiri perempuan itu dan minuman kaleng di tangan kanannya.

" maaf aku terlambat, mulai saja jangan perdulikan makananku. Tapi kalau kau mau aku bisa membaginya dengan mu " terdengar suara lembut yang berasal dari perempuan misterius yang muncul dari kobaran api yang juga misterius yang makin misterius dengan wajah misterius yang tertunduk.

" uhuk . I'll pass . uhuk . tapi . uhuk . apa kau yakin . uhuk . memulainya . uhuk . uhuk . sekarang? . uhuk " kata Hayate sweetdrop. [ lama-lama ane masukkan juga ni penyihir ke rumah sakit, dengan vonis penyakit ' batuk yang gak ketulungan ' ]

" mulai saja " yang menjawab bukan si perempuan misterius tapi Neji " aku yakin dia hanya mencari alasan supaya gak terlalu malu jika kalah nanti " sambungnya.

" apa kau yakin? . uhuk " Tanya Hayate.

" mulai saja " kali ini yang jawab si perempuan misterius " aku juga sudah mau selesai. Tapi … " lanjutnya hasih mempertahankan posisi duduk bersila dan wajah tertunduknya.

" kenapa, pasti kau takutkan. Sudah menyerah saja seperti layaknya semua pecundang yang ada. Lagi pula kau sudah di takdirkan untuk kalah, jadi untuk apa kau menyia-nyiakan tenagamu yang tidak seberapa itu untuk melawanku yang sudah jelas jauh lebih kuat darimu " sahut Neji dengan rasa percaya diri yang tinggi. Tentu saja dia punya rasa percaya diri yang tinggi bahkan kalian bisa memvonisnya dengan label SOMBONG, karena Neji memang bisa di bilang kuat bahkan di antara semua Hyuga muda yang ada dialah yang terkuat bahkan mengalahkan Hyuuga Hinata, si penerus ketua klan Hyuga. Anak tertua dari ketua klan Hyuga yang sekarang Hyuga Hiashi.

" heh, asal kau tau saja. Sejak aku menyadari potensi sihir yang ada di dalam tubuhku, aku tidak pernah kalah dalam pertarungan. Jadi, mari kita lihat. Kau si petarung yang baru keluar dari kandang atau aku The Mysterius One " ucap Naruto dengan nada menghina dan sedikit nada sombong saat menyebut gelar yang di berikannya pada dirinya sendiri.

" orang bodoh mana yang bangga menyebut dirinya sendiri MYSTERIUS? " tanya Neji sinis dengan penekanan di kata terakhirnya.

" hahahahaha … tentu saja aku bangga menggatakan bahwa diriku ini mysterius, buktinya hanya beberapa orang saja yang tau siapa aku sebenarnya dan yang lainnya bahkan baru pertama kali mendengar namaku termasuk kau " jawabnya ceria dan berhasil membuat Neji bungkam karena apa yang di katakana perempuan itu tentang pengetahuan Neji akan keberadaannya benar adanya. Tapi dia juga berhasil membuatnya bingung dengan kalimatnya yang menyatakan bahwa hanya beberapa orang saja yang tau siapa dia sebenarnya, siapa orang-orang itu?.

" baiklah . uhuk . uhuk . cukup dengan basa-basinya . uhuk . sebaiknya duel ini di- MULAI "

.

.

.

\- TO BE CONTINUE ….. -

.

.

.

Mohon waktunya untuk menyempatkan memberikan responnya di kolom review, apa lagi kalau mau menyempatkan untuk memfollow dam memfavoritekan cerita ini. Apalagi kalau sampek akun ane juga, pasti bakalan keren.

OKKEEYYYY … HAVE A NICE DAY GAESZZZ.


End file.
